Tetsunoken Sentai KyuuBrawlers
Tetsunoken Sentai Kyu-Brawlers is the first season of Kyledude788's Sentai series. It has elements of Dairanger, Kyuuranger, and Kamen Rider Ghost. This series has martial-arts theme with a mix of urban hip hop and fighting arcade games element. Plot 5 years ago, four black market scientists created their own monsters to become powerful. However due to disagreeing each others ideas and political opinions, they all battle each other as one of the scientists is dead. The three scientists are in their separated factions; Megacolony Insects, Skull Raptors, and Mystic Yakuzas. For those pass years; war begun between these three factions causing multiple violence, crimes, and drug deals. But, a group of polices and agents created a school to teach kids to fight against them, Takiyama Justice Academy. The Academy has stop the war but, didn't stop the factions. Now, the factions are back and fighting each other for conquering Japan with the new drug, Umbra. However, an Japanese-American came in the fight as he got a mystery power that can stop them. Because of him, the Academy thinks it's the best to use his help in order to end these factions. Characters Rangers See article: List of KyuBrawlers Allies *Hanzo Ittori - The commander of the Takiyama Justice Academy *Nina Ryochi - Japan's famous pop star and Jaden's girlfriend (Ep.35) *Maya Kazuya - Jaden's missing mother Villains Megacolony Insects Megacolony Insects are a faction that responsible on drug deals. They're based on street gangs. 'Elites' *Longhorn - Leader of the Megacolony Insects. Based on Hercules Beetle *Scissors - Longhorn's right-hand man. Based on Stag Beetle *Miss Widow - Longhorn's lover. Based on Black Widow *Scyther - Assassin of the Megacolony Insects. Based on Mantis Skull Raptors Skull Raptors are a faction that responsible on riots. They're based on bikers. 'Elites' *Tyrant Rex - Leader of the Skull Raptors. Based on Tyrannosaurus Rex *Tritop - Co-Leader of the Skull Raptors. Based on Triceratops Mystic Yakuzas Mystic Yakuzas are a faction that responsible on black markets. They're very mysterious as they based on the Japanese Mafia, Yakuza. 'Elite' *Drago - Leader of the Yakuzas and Jaden's father. Based on the Chinese Dragon. *Hoplet - Drago's sister. Based on Rabbit *Goldclaw - Drago's brother. Based on Tiger *Rush - Drago's brother. Based on Ox *Ratness - Drago's sister. Based on Rat *Ironhorn - Drago's brother. Based on Pig *Icehowl - Drago's brother. Based on Dog *Wingsaber - Drago's sister. Based on Rooster *Monken - Drago's brother. Based on Monkey *Gallop - Drago's brother. Based on Horse *Fistcrush - Drago's brother. Based on Goat *Vipera - Drago's sister. Based on Snake Arsenal *Knuckle Morpher *Tetsu Bat *Ryu Saber *Shishi Axe *Ookami Claw *Hakucho Lance *Kitsune Daggers *Kame Baton *Komori Fan *Tora Twin Blade *Kuma Staff *Cobra Knifes *DJ Blaster Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *TetsuRyu/Tetsu Warrior RyukenOh ◆ *TetsuShishi ◆ *TetsuOokami ◆ *TetsuHakucho ◆ *TetsuKitsune ◆ *TetsuKame ◆ *TetsuKomori ◆ *TetsuTora ◆ *TetsuKuma ◆ *TetsuCobra/Tetsu Assassin KaikenJin ◆ *Yakuza Temple Carrier ◆ **Fire Seiryuu Head ❖ **Lunar Usagi Head ❖ **Thunder Tora Head ❖ **Earth Ushi Head ❖ **Wind Nezumi Head ❖ **Metal Inoshishi Head ❖ **Ice Inu Head ❖ **Sky Ondori Head ❖ **Time Saru Head ❖ **Gravity Uma Head ❖ **Mountain Yagi Head ❖ **Wood Hebi Head ❖ Megazord *Tetsu Gattai Ippan KyukenOh ◆◆◆◆◆ *Tetsu Gattai Yoroi KyukenOh ◆◆◆◆◆ *Tetsu Gattai Yari KyuKaiJin ◆◆◆◆◆ *Tetsu Gattai Kyobo KyuKaiJin ◆◆◆◆◆ *Sensha Gattai Tenno Palace ◆◆◆◆ *Sensha Gattai Tank Palace ◆◆◆◆ *Yakuza Henge DaikenOh ◆ Episodes #Mystery Foreigner, Fist of the Iron Dragon (Red Brawler's Debut) #The 9 Coins, TetsuRyu has arrived!! #Brotherly Pain, Fist of the Iron Wolf (Blue Brawler's Debut) #Naomi's Wish, Fist of the Iron Fox (Pink Brawler's Debut) #The Ichigawas are captured! The Iron Lion and the Iron Swan (Black Bralwer's and White Brawler's Debut) #The Rise of the Yakuza, The 8 General Beasts #Blue Star Students' Hatred, Sensh Gattai Tenno Palance #Jaden's Mother, Ippan KyukenOh has arrived!! #Sasuke's Anger, The Fist of the Iron Turtle (Orange Brawler's Debut) #Hagami Family Visit, The Battle between Jaden and Sasuke #Miss Popular, The Fist of the Iron Bat (Violet Brawler's Debut) #The Twins' Power, The Iron Tiger and The Iron Bear (Gold Brawler's and White Brawler's Debut) #Jaden and the Blue Stars, Yoroi KyukenOh has arrived!! #Drago's Family, 9 Brawler Teamwork #Naomi's Struggles, Ren's Confession #Jaden's Hate in Music, Idol Live in Takiyama (Nina's Debut) #Arcade Battle!! KyuuBralwers vs. Skull Raptors #Toxic Sickness!! Koda's Rage!! #Yakuza Sisters, What?? Hina is married? #Twin Rivalry, Sasuke's Kind Heart #Jaden's Cousin, Takiyama Graduate #Deadly Mantis, Fist of the Iron Snake (Venom Brawler's Debut) #Scyther's Revenge, Yari KyuKaiJin has arrived!! (Scyther's Defeat) #Nina's Smile, The Rapper and Idol Dating #Nina's Tears, Yakuza's Invasion #Not Backing Down a Fight, Kyobo KyuKaiJin has arrived!! #Trouble for Takiyama, Megacolony and Raptor alliance #Hina's Jealousy, Sasuke has a new girlfriend? #Battle of Love, Hina and Sasuke #Jaden's Dad, Ambush by the alliance!! #Mystic Yakuza vs. The Alliance, A Big Bad War #The Yakuzas is been defeated, The Heart of the DJ. (DJ Brawler's debut, and the end of the Mystic Yakuza) #Kazuya Family Reunion, DaikenOh has arrived #Shocking News, Naomi's Leaving? #Last Hope, Ren vs. Sasuke #Miyako's Promotion, Reach for the Blue Star #Koda's Trial, Baseball Dream #Raptor's Rise, Destruction All Over City (Tritop's Defeat) #Jaden vs. Rex, Saving Nina (Tyrant Rex's Defeat and the end of the Skull Raptors) #Nina's Saddness, Jaden's Confession #It's Christmas!! Jaden's Warm Heart #Nina's Happiness, Jaden's Smile #What? He's Smiling!! It's the end of the world!!! #Sasuke's, Koda's, and Hina's Future, Scissors' Invasion (Scissor's Defeat) #The Final Battle, Takiyama vs. Megacolony #Takiyama's Advantage, Megacolony's End (Miss Widow's Defeat) #One on One, Jaden vs Longhorn #Last Fight, Goodbye KyuuBrawlers (Longhorn's Defeat) Category:Kyledude788